The present invention relates to stone cutters and more particularly to a blade angle adjustment device for a stone cutter.
A portable stone cutter facilitates the brick layers to cut the tiles or stones in order to fit the working site. The blade of prior art stone cutter is generally positioned perpendicular to cutting table such that the tiles or stones being cut appear a straight plane edge which is not fitting with one another at a corner of the wall. Thus, the tiles or stones must be cut a slant edge in predetermined angle to meet the requirement of close connection.
Although, a blade angle adjustment device for the stone cutter appears in the market enabling to cut different slant edges for the tiles. But it is difficult to operate and the results are not so ideal. Further, the adjustment of different slant angle for the blade is usually not accurate and the slant angles of the tile edges are not so uniform.